In the dark
by MoonDarker
Summary: Nada mais importava, porque eles estavam junto... FIC DE PRESENTE PARA O NEAR!


**Desclaimer: **Death note não me pertence , mas se pertencesse ia ser Yaoi , o L e o Mello estariam vivos , Mello teria um caso com o Near , o L pegava o BB , e o Matt pegava a Misa num bordel! xP - O Raitinho (Light) estaria queimando no fogo do inferno! (6) -sem ofensas fangirls do Raito! (:

Fic de presente pro Albino mais FOFOOO que existe nesse mundoo!!

Neeaarr te amoo!! *--*

Primeiraa song fic e promeira fic MelloxNear ... espero que tenha ficado boaa...

Fic dedicada a Pinkuiro, GUI TE AMOOO!

**PS¹ = **Tem garotos se pegando! Se não gosta , NÃO LEIA!

**PS² = **Sei láa , eu acho que o Mello tá MEIO OOC , sério não me matem! É a primeira fic com ele ...

**PS³ = **Fic betada por **Atsuko Uehara **(valeeu MESMO)

* * *

**- In the Dark**

**When it seems  
Like the world around you's breaking  
And it feels  
Like there's no one else around you  
And it's quiet  
There's a silence in the darkness  
And it sounds  
Like the carnival is over**

Ele se sentia sozinho, perdido, seu mundo estava desmoronando.

Seu ídolo acabara de morrer, ninguém podia o ajudar.

Exceto uma pessoa... Near estava lá, sempre esteve.

Mas Mello estava cego, como se estivesse na escuridão.

Na verdade ambos estavam, estavam no escuro.

A solução dos problemas de um era o outro.

Eles se precisavam, mas não enxergavam.

Estavam cegos, cegos pela escuridão.

Certamente iriam se encontrar, talvez cedo, talvez não...

**Cuz I will be there****  
****And you will be there****  
****We'll find each other in the dark****  
****And you will see****  
****And I'll see you too****  
****Cuz we'll be together in the dark**

Atordoado, Mello correu pro quarto, sem saber o que fazer.

Fechou a porta, encostou-se na janela e chorou...

Alguém bateu à porta, quem seria?

Limpou o rosto, que entrasse.

A porta foi aberta.

Aquela figura pálida e fantasmagórica adentrou seu quarto.

Não entendeu, o que Near estaria fazendo ali?

Finalmente se encontraram, abriram seus olhos, enxergaram.

Viram o quanto se precisavam.

Encararam-se, o Albino sentou ao lado de Mello.

Se beijaram.

Nenhum deles entendeu.

Mas estavam juntos, juntos na escuridão...

**Cuz if it's coming for you****  
****Then it's coming for me****  
****Cuz I will be there****  
****Cuz we need each other in the dark****  
****And if it terrifies you****  
****Then it terrifies me****  
****Cuz I will be there****  
****So we've got each other in the dark**

"Por quê?"

Perguntou Mello já consciente dos seus atos.

"Porque eu estou preocupado, preocupado com você."

Sentir... Near sentia?

Não sabia ao certo, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza...

Eles estavam juntos.

Tomou os lábios do menor de volta pra si.

Dessa vez com mais intensidade.

Àquela altura, o que estavam vestindo já não importava mais.

Agarrou o menor pela cintura.

Seus corpos se uniram.

Se uniram na escuridão, na escuridão da noite.

Nada mais importava...

Pois tinham um ao outro no escuro.

**As I look into the sky****  
****There's sparks bright as ice****  
****You want me to take you over there****  
****I want you to stay with me****  
****Cuz you're not the only one****  
****The only one**

Infelizmente se separaram.

Por orgulho de um e fraqueza do outro.

Por mais que não queriam admitir, queriam se encontrar de novo.

Passaram-se 5 anos.

5 anos sem se encontrarem no escuro.

5 anos sem sentirem o calor um do outro.

Uma visita rápida, foi tudo que conseguiram.

Pois um terrível acidente aconteceu.

**Now we're saved together in the dark****  
****Cuz we've got each other in the dark**

Não tinha jeito.

Estavam separados.

Near não chorou, pois sabia que esse não era o fim.

Eles estavam salvos, iriam se encontrar de novo.

De novo na escuridão...

Mesmo que fosse na escuridão da morte.

* * *

Beeem, entãao é isso genteee ... espero que tenham gostadoo!! Sim, na parte que diz "seus corpos se uniram" é lemón sim e o Near é UKEE!!! É que eu sou PÉSSIMA narradora dessas coisas e pá... Mas é claro que eu não podia deixar o niver desse pirralhinho sem melanina passar em branco née?

A musica é "in the dark" do Tiesto. É muito perfeita!

**PS4 = **Deixem Reviews por favor! Tipo , eu sei que deve tá uma merda MAS se tiver me avisem , pra eu poder melhorar na próxima vez .

baah, entãao é issooo

Kisses

ja ne!


End file.
